Darkened Tides:Return of the Heartless
by Luna Starwing
Summary: Rating may go up. The descendant's of Sora and Kairi have been transported to two different worlds. Will Samara be able to find her younger sister, Kira,who has been found by Ansem? How will Riku help?
1. I've lost you

A/N: And you would be reading my story, why? J/k I'm not really good at these kinds of stories. Actually, I'm pretty good, but that depends on what your definition of good is. It's summer so I have all the time in the world. so to speak. I've already written out 20 pages of the thing and I have no idea where I'm going to put the chapters. Riku IS going to be in this story, but he will NOT be paired up with a guy. I've already written this story and developed the plot so that he's paired up with the girl in here. For all of those who stay loyal to me and read, good for you. All of the other people, well then screw you too. J/K again. I'll probably write a Riku/Sora story later on. Or whatever kind you want, just give it in the review and I'll write it up for you, but when school starts, don't expect a lot of updates every week from me, okay? I'm going to be a freshman and it's not going to be a very wonderful life for me in high school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this. I wish I owned Riku, though. Who wouldn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's what happened to your great grandfather so many years ago. He finally got back to Kairi, but I believe they traveled the world after that."  
"Grandma, what happened to the Keyblade? Do you still have it."  
"Oh, no, no, dear. Whenever Sora knew it was his time to pass on, the Keyblade just disappeared."  
"But grandma, you said it yourself: The Heartless have been set free once more."  
"I know, Kira. I know."  
"So is there going to be a new Keyblade master?"  
"Who knows? All we can do is hope and pray."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kira! Where are you!?" Samara was running down the beach, looking for her younger sister. "Fine. If you don't want to know where the Secret Place is then I'll go by myself." Samara flipped her blood red hair out of her face and smirked as a blue eyed little girl came running from behind a coconut tree, her sand colored hair bouncing behind her. She clung to Samara's bare leg (only being under the older girl's chest), and looked up at her with big eyes "You really wouldn't leave me here, would ya, Samara." Samara picked up and set her on her shoulders. "I sure wouldn't. So let's get going." Samara and Kira were sisters. Their parents "disappeared" during a terrible storm. Their grandmother was the daughter of Sora and Kairi, who you may know from their previous feats. Samara is a red haired, yellow eyed, young girl of the age 14. She wears a red tank top and tan shorts most of the time, obviously because of the warm climate of the island.  
Kira, her younger sister, has sand colored hair. She usually wears sun dresses or something to play in. Samara walked over to a dark area and parted some vines. "There may be some bugs in here, are you scared?" she looked up to see the expression on Kira's face.  
Kira shook her head back and forth cutely.  
"Well then let's go." Samara took Kira's hand and walked through the dark pathway.  
"They walked into and open area and Kira gasped. As soon as Samara took her off of her shoulders, she ran over to the wall and ran her hand over all of the old drawings.  
Samara looked at all of them, a bright smile creeping over her face. She was looking for a certain drawing. There it was! The picture was at the bottom near the far right corner of the cave.  
"Hey Kira, come over here and look at this picture." Samara waved her little sister over to her and she came running to her.  
"What is it?" she bounced down next to her and plopped herself down on the ground where Samara was squatting.  
Samara pointed to a picture of a girl and boy. The boy in the picture was holding a Papou fruit to the girl, and the girl was doing the same in return.  
"That's great grampa and grama. They drew each other's pictures when they were younger. Later on, when they were a bit older, grampa Sora drew a Papou fruit to express his feelings for grama Kairi."  
Kira giggled. "Ooo. feelings."  
Samara rolled her eye and pushed her over. "Oh, just grow up you brat." She stood up and walked over to the silver door. "I can't believe it's still here. after all this time." Samara slowly ran her hand over the maze of patterns.  
"Kira! Come out of there! It's time for your nap!" Their grandmother called from the outside of the cave.  
"Aw, man! Coming, grandma!" Kira pouted.  
"Scoot you annoying little thing." Samara pushed her out and laughed.  
"These drawings are so old. There are some of grandma's." Samara slowly made her way around the cave, looking at all of the drawings and wondering how old they were. There were a few that she could tell who drew them because of how much detail was actually put in them. "Oh! Mom and dad's drawings! Hmm." Samara picked up piece of rock and went over to an empty spot near the door. She then began drawing a picture of herself, sitting alone on a Papou fruit tree. The chalk fell to the ground and she leaned against the silver door.  
"Grandma told us about Kairi and Sora. but what about the other guy with them? I think his name is Riku. I've seen pictures of him, he's very handsome. Maybe I'll go ask."  
Samara grabbed the side of the door to help herself up as soon as she did a flash of light flickered in her eyes. There was nothing but darkness.  
"Where am I!? Someone! Help me!" she screamed, but it only echoed in the darkness. If she looked hard enough she could see someone. Squinting her eyes, she was able to get a better look. 'Hey,' she thought. 'That kinda looks like.'  
"Riku!" It was him! He was just floating there in the darkness. Samara began running to him, reaching out to him.  
All of a sudden she began floating into the air. It was like gravity was gone completely.  
"Riku! Wake up! Can you hear me!? Come on!" she ran over and tried to shake him awake, but he was ice cold. He didn't even budge and she violently shook him.  
Gravity once again became a reality. She began to fall into the blackness, Riku's vague figure disappearing. "What's happening!?"  
She jerked and opened her eyes. Looking around, she noticed she was back in the cave with the drawings. Sweat rolled down her face and her heart slowly went back to normal from the quick pace it was just in.  
"What was that?" she looked all around her. Nothing. Had that really just happened? Samara pushed the experience into the corner of her mind and walked out, not even noticing a tiny light coming out of the keyhole on the door.  
* * *  
"I'm going out to my island, Gram!" Samara grabbed her knapsack and ran out of the door.  
"Samara! It's going to storm! Don't you stay out there too long! I'm not going to come and get you if it does." Her grandmother warned.  
"Samara! Wait for me!!!" Kira ran after Samara.  
"Oh no you don't!" her grandmother picked her up by her shorts and brought her back inside. "You're cleaning that huge mess in your room!" she pointed in the direction of a huge pile of clothing and toys.  
"But gramma!!!"  
"No 'buts'! Get in there, now!"  
Samara jumped over the side of the dock and landed in the sand. She put her sunglasses on her head and shaded her eyes as she looked up at the sun. "I think I'll swim to my island, just to see if I can beat my old time." She pressed a button on her stopwatch and jumped into the deeper part of the water, quickly swimming towards a small island connected to the main one by a bridge. Finally reaching it, she jumped onto the sandbar in the back and climbed up the latter.  
The curved papou tree had grown bigger and stronger, now having tons of shade and many fruit, ripe to pick and eat with that certain someone of your choice.  
"Great! I see some fresh ones ready to be picked at the top." Samara opened her knapsack so she could put some fruit in it, and then she climbed the tree. The fruit went landing into her knapsack with a soft "plop."  
A few minutes later she was laying on the curved part of the tree in her black and red bikini, getting a tan, her sunglasses no longer on the top of her head, but on her face, shielding her eyes from the bright sun. Soon, she fell asleep, not really caring because she wasn't the type of person to get a tan so easily. Living on an island all your life did have its benefits every once in a while. While she slept, a dark cloud began covering the whole island. The darkness spread and soon, the storm was upon her.  
"Hmm. hey!" she got up and put her shades back on her head and looked up at the cloud in the sky. She wondered what had blocked out her sun. The cloud was pitch black and the wind quickly picked up. "Whoa!" she fell off of the tree and into the water. Samara came up gasping for air, the waves crashing over her violently. With great difficulty she climbed back up onto of the island and tied on her red cover up. It whipped around her legs, lashing out at them because of the great force of the wind.  
"Samara!" Kira came running to the island on the other side of the bridge where Samara was. "Samara! Grandma disappeared! I went next door, but all of the grown ups are gone! I think there's a hurricane or something coming! Sama-ah!" Part of the bridge broke and Kira fell through, grabbing onto the splintered edge of the bride. "Samara! Help! I can't hold on!"  
Samara ran down the bridge , struggling with all her might not to be forced over the side. She grabbed Kira's hand and pulled her up. There was a large cut on the palm of her hand and there were a few splinters from the broken wood.  
"Samara, my hand hurts." mumbled Kira, who had her head on Samara's chest.  
"We'll get it fixed up. We're going to go to the secret place, okay?"  
Kira nodded and they ran towards the cave. Samara picked Kira up so they could move faster, and she quickly ran across the sand.  
"Samara! You dropped your bag!" Kira pointed behind them. Samara set her down since they were already there and ran back to grab it. If she didn't have her bag, then she couldn't fix up Kira's hand properly so it could heal.  
"Ah! Samara!" Kira pointed at a large coconut tree, then crouched down with her hand over her head as it began to fall towards her.  
"No! Kira!" Samara ran and dodge rolled over to her then stood up and caught the massive tree in her hands. She cried out in pain as the trees whipped across her arms, leaving long cuts. Blood now ran freely from her wounds and it rolled down her arms, dripping on the sand.  
"Samara?" Kira looked up at her sister with pleading eyes.  
"Kira! Go inside the cave! Now!" Kira scrambled into the darkness and Samara tossed the tree to the side. Picking up her knapsack, she slung it over a shoulder and sluggishly walked into the cave. She found Kira huddled up in the corner where she had drawn her picture earlier. Kira was shivering and her hand looked as if it would get infected if not cleaned soon. Samara smiled and sat next to her. Reaching into her knapsack she pulled out a bottle of salt water and a bandage.  
"Hold out your hand. This will sting, but that saltwater will help your cuts."  
Kira did as she was told and she winced a bit as the saltwater passed over her open wound. Samara firmly but gently pulled the splinters out of her hand and bandaged it.  
"Samara, you're bleeding." Kira softly touched the cuts on her arms that had blood coming from them. Samara smiled weekly and pulled on a jacket from her knapsack, knowing she had noting to clean or bandage them with.  
"It's just a few small cuts. I'm going to be fine." But in the back of her mind, she knew if she didn't get them fixed up soon, she was going to become weak, and not able to help Kira if something bad happened. Samara ran her hand over Kira's head and closed her eyes, hoping some sleep would help get her mind off of the things that had just happened.  
* * *  
Samara woke up a few hours later, having been asleep so long because of the loss of blood.  
"Samara! The door is glowing!" Kira pointed at the now red door that light was illuminating from.  
"Get away from there!" Samara pushed her out of the way and the door flew open. They were being pulled into the light! Samara grabbed Kira and pulled her away from the door. With a great struggle, she was able to pull them both to the cave entrance and away from the suction.  
"Kira. That was close. Are you alright?" There was no response from her little sister. Turning around she looked at the entrance in horror. There were three Heartless holding her against her will, and holding back her screams of distress. Before Samara could even utter a word, they pulled her into the dark cave and disappeared.  
"No! Kira!" Samara fell onto her knees in the sand and punched the ground, tears running down her face. She had let them take away her little sister, the one she promised to look after. Pieces of tree and wood flew past her, the hurricane still very much active. A piece of plywood clipped her cheek and began bleeding. She didn't even care. She didn't even wipe her face. Samara looked over at her island with hate in her eyes.  
She began making her way towards the water, and as soon as her bare feet touched the cool edge of the shore, everything stopped moving. Plywood fell into the ground from its previous position in the air and the water stayed in one place, not even a ripple of water.  
"What. what happened?" Samara walked forward and was able to stand ontop of the water and gasped in astonishment. The water all of a sudden went up into a massive wave and crashed down over her. She panicked as the wave carried her further and further out to sea.  
The undertow finally let loose and she swam up, gasping for air. The water out in this part of the ocean was much calmer, and she could easily float without having fear of crashing waves. As she looked down she could clearly see the bottom of the ocean, and all of the tiny little creatures that swam by past her feet. The shore was nowhere in sight and it was starting to get dark.  
"Someone help me!" although her attempts to call for help were futile, she continued to scream, hoping that someone...anyone. Then luck brushed against her. A hand pulled her out of the water just as she began falling asleep, and put her onto a raft. 


	2. A new friend

A/N: You people suck! You ALL suck! J/K I just ate some sugar. who would've guessed? Lookie who I caught! *pulls a rope and Riku falls in*  
  
Riku: O.o oh yeah. *bows down to the almighty author  
  
Me: *cackles madly* I AM YOUR MASTER!.. No, actually I'm just your unworthy ff.net writer. Anyway. wanna know how I caught him? Go to a donut shop. Cops aren't the only people who go there. In fact, I think that's why most anime characters go there -.- I saw Inu-Yasha there. but he was busy trying to get the jello outta the inside of the donut. Look for yourself! *holds out a picture*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Now I really DO own Riku ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've always wanted to leave the island. but when I did, it wasn't how I expected it. It was so cold in the darkness. but you helped me. Samara."  
"Hmm. Riku?"  
"Hey, snap out of it, kid. Come on, wake up. You shouldn't be that tired."  
Samara opened her eyes to look up into a pair of soft blue ones. When she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times, a crimson blush creeped across her face, seeing how close she was to this guy. He smiled and ran his hand through his thick, golden hair.  
"I didn't know if you were okay or not. I've never seen you around here before. My name is Cloud." He held out his hand and she put her more delicate one in his.  
"My name is Samara. Where am I?" she sat up and looked around to find herself in a red velvet bed, with soft, fluffy pillows behind her. The headboard of the bed was painted gold, and a few jewels were embedded in it in the most beautiful fashion. The curtains that hung from the windows gave the room that dim look. As her eyes traveled across the room they came to rest on Cloud's dresser where a single, solitary, black feather lay. Her gaze diverted back to him and she gasped, grabbing her arm. A slight pain went across it and she saw that he arms had been bandaged.  
"You must really be lost. You're in Hallow Bastion. Oh, by the way, I fixed your arms up for you. The saltwater helped a lot, but I had to wrap them up for you."  
"Where is that?"  
"Well, I can't exactly explain where it is. You're not from this world, are you?"  
Samara shook her head "no" in response to his question.  
"I knew this was going to happened. The Heartless had returned, so I knew it wasn't going to be long until the Keyblade choose it's master again. Never thought it would be a girl." He smirked and looked at her again.  
Samara went into that old habit of chewing on her clothing when she got nervous. As soon as she did she spit it out and wrinkled her nose. "Eck, salt water."  
"There's a shower through that door there. You can take one if you want, but I don't have any clothes you can wear, sorry."  
"I'll just walk around naked then." She said sarcastically. The look on his face made her burst out laughing. "I'm only joking!! Just lay some of these." She pulled on his clothes. "Out on the bed. I don't mind wearing guys' clothes." She hopped out of bed and almost fell over, not realizing how dizzy she was. The doorframe caught her and she regained her balance.  
"I'm going to speak with my friend, Squ-uhm, Leon. I shall be back for you later. We'll have to wrap those cut's of yours again." Cloud stepped out the door, closing it behind him, and Samara started the shower.  
* * *  
"So, where is she now!?" Donald was shouting at Goofy again.  
"I don't know! She's probably at Hallow Bastion. That's what cloud told me atleast." Goofy rubbed his head and picked up his shield.  
"Great. We have to go through this whole Keyblade thing again! I'm getting too old for this stuff." Donald was making his way to the Gummi Ship while Goofy quickly followed behind.  
"So are we goin' to Hallow Bastion?"  
"Of course we are!"  
* * *  
"She doesn't have the Keyblade, so she's no use to us. Leon sat in his chair with his arms crossed as usual.  
"But we can't just get rid of her." Cloud looked down at Leon, hating the idea of just pushing someone out of their house to fend for themselves when they had no idea where they were.  
"Sure we can. We did fine on our own when we ended up in Traverse Town."  
"But we had each other. She's all alone and has nowhere to go. Here is the least likely place that she should be. You know how dangerous it's starting to get around here now that the Heartless are back."  
"We'll give her a ship of she wants to go. We're not going to help her any further than that."  
Samara, unknown to the two men, was at the top of the staircase, having just gotten out of her shower and clothed. She had heard every word of their conversation.  
"If they want me gone then I'll just leave. Besides, I have to go and find Kira." Samara stormed back to the room and snatched her knapsack from the bed. After she put it on, she snuck down the stairs and into another room. There was a large fountain in the middle of it, and it rose a few feet up. Seeing the large doors on the other side of the room, she ran over and pushed them open. Just as she was slipping out, a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks.  
"And just where do you think you're going?"  
Samara spun around and saw Cloud standing at the head of the stairway. All she did was give him a dirty look and squeeze her way out through the door, not bothering to close it behind her.  
"Don't go out there! The Heartless will get you!" Cloud shouted after her but got no response. He jumped over the rail and headed towards the door to go after her.  
"Now how do I get out of this place?" Samara was walking along outside, looking for a way to get away. A cold chill went down her spine and she slowly turned around. Her eyes went wide and her face went pale. Shivering, she was now frozen where she stood. Infront of her stood a Heartless.  
"It's a Heartless." She squeaked weakly. It jumped into the air and lunged at her. Samara fell backwards and she kicked it over her head and sent it flying over the side of the palace. She lay on her back for who knows how long, as a warm feeling rushed over her whole body, and she breathed quickly, looking up at the sky and trying to get her breath back as it once was before. She stood up, her legs a bit shaky. When she looked down at herself she was wearing a white and gold, skin tight outfit with a keyhole in the middle, showing her naval and skin around it. Cloud walked up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you going to come back now?"  
Samara snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. She slapped his hand off of her shoulder and ran towards the edge. The crystal by the edge lit up and a small platform came across to her. She didn't care where it went, as long as she got away from him. As soon as she jumped on and grabbed hold, it quickly went in the opposite direction, away from the palace. Sitting down on the bottom of the cold, metal platform, she could see Cloud getting smaller and smaller as she drifted away, Taking the time to look at where she was going, she could see a huge waterfall that was flowing up. She walked off of the platform and onto rock.  
"How am I going to get off of this thing?" she looked up into the sky to see a pair of black eyes looking down from the sky. Instead of being scared, a rage filled her. The Wyvern Heartless that was in the sky, charged at her and she quickly put her arms up to defend herself. The Keyblade appeared in her hand, and her red hair gained dark blue streaks, her eyes burning a gold color. It was like someone was taking over her body, but she was fully aware of everything happening around her. As soon as the Wyvern was in range, Samara thrust the Keyblade into the black heart on the Wyvern, and turned it as if unlocking something. Light shone from the wound and the Wyvern turned pure white with golden eyes. She could do nothing but stare at the beauty before her. It flew next to her and nudged her hand, a low purr coming from it's throat.  
'Thank you for unlocking my heart.' Samara jerked her head up.  
"Did I hear right? Did you speak to me?" she ran her hand across the top of it's smooth head.  
'Yes. I'm an Imperial Wyvern. I turned dark after my heart was taken my the Heartless. I'm in your dept.' it nudged her hand again.  
"Excuse me while I wake up." Samara slapped herself hard across the face and winced at the hot, stinging feeling on her cheek. "Okay. So I'm not dreaming. How can this be?" holding up the Keyblade made the sun shine off of it as she examined it.  
'Did you not want to help someone?' the Wyvern's voice was in her head again.  
"Ya, but this is a lot. If Cloud was with Sora when he came, then how can he still be here?" she fell to the ground and looked at the little puddle next to her. The reflection was not of someone she knew. They were different, yet, it seemed like it fit her.  
'Times move differently. Destiny makes the time move at certain speeds. You were destined to know them.'  
"Do you have a name?" she threw her head back and looked at the Wyvern upside down. It moved back, startled at her and folded it's great wings behind it.  
'No. We do no get names.'  
"Then I'll name you! Hmm. let's see." Samara paced around the Wyvern and looked it all over. "Hmm. I'll name you. Zaku!" her eyes lit up at the sound of the name, and it rolled over her tongue and out of her mouth.  
'If that is what you wish.'  
"Hmm. what do I do now?"  
"You're going to come and help me, aren't you, Samara?"  
She spun around to come face to face with Riku.  
"R.Riku? How?" she put her hand up and gently touched his cheek. It was ice cold!  
"I'm in the darkness. You have to open the door to the light. When you do, my heart will be set free."  
"How do I open it!? Where is it!?"  
Riku leaned in close to her and his cold lips brushed gently against her warm ones. "Just follow your heart." He leaned in and as soon as his lips touched hers, she opened her eyes to find no one there but Zaku and herself. Had Riku really come and seen her?  
  
"Turn it off. If she cant activate it then she wont be able to get back here." Leon flipped a switch in the main control room.  
"What's wrong with you, Leon!? This isn't you! Is it because Yuffie's gone!?" Cloud regretted he had said that.  
Leon punched him in the stomach as he walked by. "Yuffie died, so don't bring that back up. You lost Aerith, didn't you?" he shot Cloud a cold glare.  
"I wasn't in love with her!"  
Leon shook his head and walked out. 


	3. Kira & Mioru: Ansem's Toys?

A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reviewing, although hardly anyone did. But, the person I really want to thank it Water Dragon. *huggles him* Thank you so much for reviewing ^.^ I'm glad you like my idea about the tips I gave you. If you need anymore help, then you know who to come to! *smiles* I feel special! I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOU GET MY THANKS! I'm not sure what to say. Uhm. just read the story, Riku and me are going to go and get some ice cream.  
  
Riku: T.T Lord help me!  
  
Me: Aw! Come on! We're getting Bunny Tracks.  
  
Riku: Ooooo! Bunnies!!! *runs out the door down to Dairy Queen*  
  
Me: O.O;; you do that. ON WITH THE STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own it. but I own tons of other things. .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Little Kira sat in the darkness of a room and cried aloud, wondering where she was and wondering where her older sister was. When the Heartless took her, they brought her to this place. Their touch was cold and they didn't have any emotion in their eyes. The worst part was that they didn't talk to her, not even the one's that appeared to have mouths. A feeling touched her shoulder and she turned around to see a tiny pink Heartless that resembled a tiny cat, only it had two puffy tails, a set of antenna, and a tiny pair of black wings on it back. It mewed at her softly, but she moved away from it. The creature had that same dark feeling as the other Heartless and she wanted nothing to do with them. "Don't touch me! Any of you! My big sister will be here and then you'll all be sorry!"  
"You shouldn't be so rough with Mioru. She is going to be your only Hikari. The only thing she wanted was for you to pet her and be her friend." A man with long gray hair walked out from one of the dark patches and picked Mioru up into his arms, allowing her to perch on his shoulder.  
"I want my sister! I don't even know who you are!" Kira put her hands back up to her face and started crying again.  
The man walked over and ran his gloved hand across her cheek and down her neck. "My name is Ansem. If you'd like, I will help you find your sister." He smirked to himself.  
Kira sniffled and looked up at Ansem with childlike eyes. "Do you really mean it? My sister told me to ignore people that I don't know. I'm not so sure that I should trust you."  
Ansem held out his hand and picked her up, Kira wrapping her tiny little arms around his neck. "How would you like it if you were just as old as your sister. You'd probably be a lot prettier than she is."  
"So you're really going to help me find my sister?" Mioru jumped and sat ontop of Kira's head, making her a bit sleepy.  
"Of course. Just trust me and let me do a little. "improvement" on you, and you will be just a good as she is, if not better." Ansem carried her through the darkness of the large manor, letting her clutch his shirt and bury her face into his chest as they did. Finally, they got to the end of the house where he wanted to bring her. He turned on a light and set her down on the bed that was now infront of them. "You and Mioru will be sleeping in here. We will be working on these improvements early in the morning. The Heartless will not bother you unless I tell them to, so you can rest easy.  
"Aren't Heartless the bad things?" Kira asked quietly as she cuddled down underneath the silk sheets.  
Ansem raised a brow slowly and sat at the edge of her bed. "Heartless were once people like you and me, only their hearts were brought into the darkness and it overtook them. They could not help it that they were week, so no, I wouldn't call them bad things. Just misunderstood."  
"But they take away people's hearts! That's a bad thing for someone to do!"  
"They can't help it. That is what their nature is. They do it to live." Ansem got up and walked out of the room, softly closing the door behind him as he did.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
"Mew. mew mew." Mioru nudged at Kira's head and mewed loudly in her ear. Kira threw a pillow over her head and mumbled some incoherently. Mioru nipped her ear and Kira shot up in the bed, grabbing her ear.  
"Ouch! Why do you gotta be so rough, Mioru?" she pet the pink cat on the head and stretched, scratching her side as she did this. "It's early, it's not even light outside. Why'd you have to go and wake me up?"  
"Because it's always dark here, it's getting late into the afternoon and it's time for me to give you the thing that will make you like your sister." Ansem was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, looking in at her. "Are you ready?"  
Kira rubbed her eyes and yawned cutely, smiling at him brightly. "Okay!" she popped up in the bed and jumped at him unexpectedly. Fortunately, he was quick to respond, and he put his arms out and caught her.  
"You really shouldn't do such childish things like that! You could end up hurting yourself." Ansem set her down and walked down the hallway, Kira following close behind him.  
"You sound just like my grandma and sister! I'm not THAT childish, I just like to play around a bit." Kira grabbed his hand and stuck close to him as they walked down the dark corridor together, Mioru moving along the wall in as a puddle of shadow.  
"Oh my, I wouldn't want to sound like them, now would I?" Ansem rolled his eyes and cursed himself for wanting to impress such a toddler, just so he could use her without her running away and the light in her heart coming out to destroy him. If she was the descendant of Sora and Kairi then she would surely be able to harness the power if threatened, no matter how small she was.  
They entered a large room with a chamber in the middle of it, Heartless surrounding the whole thing. Kira turned her head to the side and buried it in his side. Ansem patted her softly on the head and picked her up, bringing her over to the chamber, Mioru now in cat Heartless form beside his feet. Softly setting her infront of the chamber, she slowly and cautiously walked in. There didn't seem to be anything special about, there were some things on the side of it that she didn't know what they were, but they seemed harmless. Mioru padded in next to her and jumped up into her arms, mewing with content.  
Walking over to the controls, Ansem pushed a button which closed the door tight behind her. He turned on a speaker and looked at her through the glass. "Don't worry. This is going to look scary, and might even feel a bit uncomfortable, but that will soon pass and you will be just like your big sister."  
Kira nodded from inside of the chamber and hugged Mioru close, who flicked her tongue across her cheek.  
After Ansem adjusted a few controls and typed a few commands into the computer, a black liquid began pouring into the chamber. Kira moved away from it, but it was coming from all the sides. The things on the side of the chamber were openings for the substance to pour in. It soon began filling up the whole tank, going to her knees, then her waist, finally getting to her neck. In the whole panic, Kira had lost grip of Mioru, and wasn't able to see her through all of the dark liquid. The substance quickly gushed in and covered her entire body. There she was, floating in it, trying to hold in her breath so it wouldn't get into her lungs. Kira was sure she was going to die, until she saw Mioru.  
Mioru was floating infront of her, blinking her eyes. and breathing the substance! Kira ran a hand over her and she purred, nudging her head against Kira's hand. Kira smiled and slowly took a deep breath, holding Mioru close to her. "Mioru. my Hikari." Mioru slowly began to glow, Kira's body soon following suit shortly after that.  
All of a sudden, Kira's eyes shot open and went wide. She screamed out in pain as her limbs and body began growing rapidly, tearing the clothes on her body. The sand colored hair she once had now turned a dark golden color, going down to her waist. Her body began filling out in certain places that weren't supposed to happen until atleast five years into the future. Mioru also got bigger, her body stretching out to take on a more slender form. She twisted around Kira's body and her pink fur turned an amber type color as Kira's ran her hand over her.  
Ansem smirked from where he was, and looked in at the true darkness blooming infront of him. The beauty that is pure darkness. Only, he did not know that within Kira, was a tiny glimmer of light. only because of those few little words he had told Kira. 'Mioru is your will be your only Hikari.'  
Kira shot a loot over at Ansem and her eyes were glowing the familiar color of a Heartless. A tiny set of red eyes soon followed at her waist, them belonging to Mioru. The control's moved to the position they were when he first came into the room and the door slammed open, the remains of the black gush dripping off of the door and splashing over the frame. A tall, slender body walked out with a Heartless wrapped around her body. Ansem walked over and she looked up at him, now only being under his chest, and smirked. "Daddy." Kira wrapped her arms around him and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"I think it would be proper to get you some decent clothes now that you're older," Ansem took her hand in his and they traveled to another part of the castle. "My Princess of Heartless."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: O.O;;;  
  
Riku: *still clutching head* BRAIN FREEZE!!!  
  
Me: *huggles him close to her* My poor baby. I told you not to eat it that fast  
  
Riku: T.T  
  
Me: Want to go get a taco???  
  
Riku: MMM!  
  
Me: Bean Burrito?  
  
Riku: *shoves burrito in his mouth* MMM! BEANY!!!  
  
Me: DON'T FORGET TO R&R OR RIKU IS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS FOR A WHILE!  
  
Riku: Please help T.T 


End file.
